White Haired Fallen Angel
by Dannichigo
Summary: Ran has turned away from Shinichi. Conan moves out to vanish. The antidote is ready, but it changes Shinichi. The BO attacks him and makes him unrecognizable. A judge of the night appears from nowhere. How much can a person take before they break?
1. Dreaded Authors Note

**Authors Note…**

Hey everyone! I know that a lot of you are looking forward to the updates for this story, however, I do not like how the story came out so I am taking it down and rewriting it. I am very sorry about that but I would prefer it to be better. Also, I am looking to change the title as it also doesn't sit right with me. If you guys have any preferences, please let me know. Also, suggestions for the story are very welcome! I will be leaving up this note and a chapter containing explanations and some hints of the way I want the story to go. Also, I will be changing this story to KaiShin just for fun. ^-^ But since I am not very good at Yaoi yet it will only be fluff so rating will change to T or maybe M if I decide to add in gore which I happen to love writing. ^-^ Now, I know that some of you also want The Cat-Astrophe updated but that one shall also take a while as I am in college now and thus working my butt off. XD Anyways, sorry that this isn't an update and the other chapters will now be coming down… My deepest apologies but it must be done. I hope you guys will like the rewrite though. ^-^ I may include a possible scene to satisfy some or just to be evil and tease you! I'm now rambling so that's about all I needed to say. XD


	2. Teaser Trailer

**Teaser Trailer**

* * *

**A/N** Here's some ideas I had just now for the story! Let me know what you think though they may not come to frutation until much much later...

* * *

Yuki raced down the alley, trying to get away. He didn't know how They found him or what They wanted him for, only that he had to get away. However, that was not to be as a shot rang out and not a second later, a flash of burning pain ripped through his leg causing him to stumble and it give way.

"Kuso!" He hissed, grabbing his leg, head whipping around, searching for a way to escape.

_My phone is ruined... No one in the area to call for help... And I'm now unable to run... Great, I'm screwed..._ He thought as he watched dark shadows slowly approaching from both ends of the alley. _I am so dead..._

* * *

_The pain... It's too great!_

Burning fire with razor sharp swords and needles were ripping their way through his very veins. Black and read filled his vision as his body convulsed as he tried to fight of the screams filling his throat but to now avail. Then, it all ended with a sickening ripping sound as two giant black wings covered in blood and other body fluids forced their way out of his back near his shoulders. Then, sweet blissful darkness claimed him at last with the deed done...

* * *

Kaito jumped, pulling his card gun out from nowhere and searching the park around him for the source of the sound he heard. After a couple minutes, he relaxed slightly and was about to continue on his way when a rustling from the tree above caught his attention.

_There!_

A glint of white showed through the trees, high-lighted by the moon. Slowly and very cautiously, he approached the tree and look up. There, dangling above him, tangled in the trees was a young man around his age if the features were anything to go by. What really got him was the fact of his white hair and that the boy was only wearing white hospital like pants. He heard the rustling sound again as the boy groaned and shifted slightly.

Splat!

"What the-?" He whispered, reaching up to touch the liquid that had landed on his face. His hands came away with sticky red blood. Eyes widening, he scaled the tree in record time, reaching a branch near the boy. _I have to get him down, now!_ Now that he looked closer, he could see blood staining his clothes with multiple cuts and hole shaped wounds on his skin. One of his arms at the elbow was covered in tiny red prick marks. As he further studied the boy, trying to figure out how to get him down, his mouth would have fallen open if it weren't for his Poker Face. Above the boy, sprouting from his back and hidden in the shadows, were two giant black wings...

* * *

"KID! Look out!"

"Yuki! Noooo!"

* * *

**A/N** And that's just about it for now... Surprisingly, those all popped into my head just now. ^-^ Enjoy and please let me know what you think of the ideas!


End file.
